The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, more particularly, to a solid-state image pickup apparatus capable of suppressing a generation of flares and ghosts.
In recent years, in an image sensor in a solid-state image pickup apparatus, chip shrink is apt to progress by an introduction of an advanced process as in other semiconductor chips. Therefore, when designing a solid-state image pickup apparatus in which an image sensor and a substrate are connected by wire bonding, for example, providing a bonding pad within an effective diameter of a lens in the image sensor is being considered.
In such a case, however, there has been a fear that light that has entered from the lens may be reflected by a wire (gold wire) surface connected to the bonding pad and enter a light-receiving surface on the image sensor, to thus generate flares and ghosts.
As a countermeasure, a solid-state image pickup apparatus that includes a light shield member for shielding light that enters the periphery of a bonding pad provided on an image sensor out of light from a lens is being proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-222249).
With this structure, light that has entered from the lens is reflected by a gold wire surface connected to the bonding pad so that flares and ghosts generated by such reflected light entering the light-receiving surface on the image sensor can be suppressed.